The OOC Gang
by RobinNAmon
Summary: Hey, gotta have fun for once! Join the cast of Gundam Seed in this story about oocness! Twists, turns, and laughs about! You won't miss a laugh! Chapter 3 - uploaded!
1. Kira's POV

**The OOC Gang**

**Written By: RobinNAmon**

**Summary: Hey, gotta have fun for once! Join the cast of Gundam Seed in this story about oocness! Twists, turns, and laughs about! You won't miss a laugh!**

**Chapter 1 - Kira's POV**

I was walking home one day, thinking about the war and stuff when something hit me on the head! I swear it was my little sister! She jokes around a lot! I looked up and saw no one, I look behind me and quickly saw a figure jump behind a bush, snickering. I was mad, I knew it was my little sister who was snickering! Boy howdy, she must've been in _some_ kind of _good_ mood to mess with me! So, I walked over to peek behind a bush to see why my little sister was in _such_ a good and you won't believe it! She slapped me and just snickered even more! I was, at that point, about to be mad! So I went home and got myself a snack and started to cook up a plan of my own to get Cagalli back.

_The Next Day_

I saw my little sister walking out the front door and got my plan into "action". She was walking along the sidewalk when I hit her with my shoe. "Ouch! Kira!" She said. I just snickered. She threw the shoe back to where it flew from and kept walking. 'Oh, is this getting good!' I thought. I went further on, following her through the bushes, of course. When she was about to turn a corner on the sidewalk I crept behind her _very _quietly and got _right _behind her and _whoosh! _I pulled onto her hair and pulled and pulled, chuckling the whole way through. I saw her turn and just _glare_ at me to death! I just kept on, 'cause it was _fun _getting _her_ back!

She made her hands into fists and "punched" be in the cheek! "Cagalli! Why'd you do that, lil' sis?" I asked. "Lil' sis?! I older than you are, thank you very much!" She replied.

"A-uh! I'm older, you're littler! Ha-ha!" I said, making her angry even more! She punched me again and ran off, as _fast_ as she could, being _real_ mad. "Sis! Wait, what'd I ever do!?" I asked, snickering. "Ha-ha, s_o_ funny, Kira! Good bye! Leave me _alone_!" She said and with that said she ran farther. I couldn't stop laughing, even though she left!

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! I was laughing too! LOL, well, look tomorrow for.. ding ding... Chapter 2, which is... Fllay's POV! Boy howdy, I better make it funnier for you people! Have fun laughing and asta lavista(sp?)! Happy reading!**

**(Becky** **D)**


	2. Fllay's POV

**The OOC Gang**

**Written By: RobinNAmon**

**Summary: Hey, gotta have fun for once! Join the cast of Gundam Seed in this story about oocness! Twists, turns, and laughs about! You won't miss a laugh!**

**Chapter 2 - Fllay's POV(not after she died.. just.. if she had been somewhere during no war and... well.. had she not died!)**

* * *

I was in my room the other day and I was thinking about Kira... I was wondering, "What ever happened to Kira after the war.. I miss him!" I thought. So I went digging around for information on the whereabouts of Kira Yamato. I came across some infromation that he was living with his little sister, Cagalli. So... I went to visit him, the next day.

_The Next Day_

I walked over and knocked on the door to Kira's home. A lady answer the door. "Hello, miss, what do you need?", the woman asked. "I'm Fllay Allster, is Kira inside? I'm his friend from the war." I said. "Uh, yes, please come in, I'll go get him." The woman replied. I went inside and sat down on the couch. I look around at my surroundings, I had never seen Kira's house, so I was curious.

"Kira, your friend, Fllay Allster is here to talk to you, she's downstairs." The woman said to Kira. "Oh, ok, mom, i'll go down." Kira replied. Kira walked downstairs and when he saw me he looked shocked. "Hey, Kira! Can we go to your room to talk?" I said. "Umm... uh... sure.. it's.. uh.. this way." He said, shocked. He showed me to his room and we went in. i sat down no the bed and so did he.

"So.. ummm... uh... Fllay.. how's.. it.. uh.. going?" He said. "It's gonig good, Kira. Could you stop stopping midway inbetween your words?" I replied. "Oh, uh, sure." He said.

"Ok, what brings you here, Fllay?" He asked. "I just wanted to say hey and catch up on my boyfriend." I replied. "Your WHAT?!" He said. "My boyfriend, you ARE my boyfriend, Kira." I replied, glaring at him. "No you aren't!" Kira said. "WHAT?!" I said and punched him onto the floor. "I. AM. YOUR. GIRLFRIEND!" I said. I kept slapping him and yelling at him. I finally quit a few minutes later. "Phew, ok, now. KIRA, why the heck am I now your girlfriend!!" I asked. "Uh.. because.. I don't like you, duh." He replied.

"YOU WHAT?!" I said and yet again slapped him. "FLLAY! Leave if you're gonna do that, get out, now!" He replied, running me to the door and slamming it in my face. "Darling, what was that about?" Mrs. Yamato said. "Nothing, mom, I'm going to my room." Kira said and ran off to his room.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**I had a review saying it wasn't -so- laughable, so, I tried my best to make this chapter funnier! I laso got ANOTHER review, and that person saiod it was pointless and that was why it was funny, well, thanks for the review! Look for tomorrow's chapter... Dearkka's POV! Happy Reading!**

**(Becky)**


	3. The Party

**The OOC Gang**

**Written By: RobinNAmon**

**Summary: Hey, gotta have fun for once! Join the cast of Gundam Seed in this story about oocness! Twists, turns, and laughs about! You won't miss a laugh!**

**Chapter 3 - The "Party"(A/N: Sorry, I'm not doing Dearkka today! Change of plans! Sorry!)**

Kira received a call today. It was an invite to a slumber party by all his friends and everyone would be coming! He couldn't resist so he accepted.

_The Next Day - The Slumber Party - Hosted at Kira's house_

"Kira! Hey!" Miriallia says. "Miriallia! Long time no see, Kuzzy, and Sai!" Kira exclaimed. "Hey Kira!" They all said in unison. "Oh, Dearkka, hey!" Miriallia said. "Hey." Dearkka said. "Athrun, hey." Dearkka said as Athrun walked in. "Hey!" Athrun replied. "Well, since everyone is here, shall we start eating?" Miriallia said. "Alright." Everyone said.

So everyone ate and stuff. They all washed up and went to their rooms since it was late. Meanwhile, Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, Sai, Kuzzy, Dearkka, Athrun, Cagalli, and Yzak all slept in the same room on sleeping bags, and -oh- what a bad idea that was!

_1:50 AM_

'I feel something on my leg... what's that?' Dearkka thought. He woke up and looked at his foot and saw that Yzak and moved in his sleep and had his head on Dearkka's foot. "Oh well." Dearkka said. Then, later on, Yzak woke up to feel someone kicking him. "Dearkka!!!!" Yzak yelled, which woke up Dearkka. "What is it?" Dearkka said. "What is it?! WHAT IS IT?! You're kicking me in your sleep!" Yzak said. "Oh, sorry, well, go back to bed. Night." Dearkka said and laid back down. "WHAT?! You dare say 'go back to bed'! No!" Yzak said and through a pillow at Dearkka and hit him flat in the face! "You little....!" Dearkka said and through his pillow and Yzak's face, it hit him flat in the fce too!

They through the pillow's at each other a few more time before everyone woke up and was wondering what was going on. They all figured it out and started throwing pillows at each other. Thus, the pillow fight in the early morning, began.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, yeah, I agree, I don't think Fllay's POV was funny at all.. lol.. but.. i DO find Kira's POV funny! Also, inulover, I LIKED ur review, I didn't not like just becuz you said it was pointless! Well, thanks for all the reviews! Look for tomorrow's chapter... Dearkka's POV! Happy Reading!**

**(Becky)**


End file.
